Tu es celui que je voulais trouver
by Franny Moon
Summary: Collin se rend à la volière pour trouver Harry et le photographier, mais il y trouve est une toute autre personne. Il y trouve Neville. Slash NevilleCollin et légères allusions de HarryRon Review?


Bonjour tous! J'ai fouillé tout le net et je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul  
fic sur ce couple adorable! UN SEUL!! Et il était en anglais!  
Alors, j'ai cru qu'il était de mon devoir d'en écrire un, ouioui  
^^= Alors voici enfin la version française de "You're the one that  
I wanted to find" un tout petit fic que j'ai écrit cet été. Le  
titre original vient de la chanson « Green Eyes » par Coldplay.  
(avis aux interessés, c'est dette chanson que j'utilise pour écrire  
le POV de Ron pour 'Tomber Amoureux' et oui, sa partie sera un  
songfic, mais vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous le lirez ;) )  
Alors voici l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez!! ^^=  
  
centerTu es celui que je voulais trouvercenter  
  
centerPar Franny Mooncenter  
  
'Poudlard a compté plusieurs directeurs remarquables. Le plus  
intelligent d'entre tous, par contre, fut très certainement-'  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione déposa lentement son marque-page aux couleurs de  
Gryffondor, rouge et or, à la page 291 de 'L'histoire de Poudlard'.  
Elle détestait être dérangée lorsqu'elle lisait. Mais être dérangée  
lorsqu'elle lisait 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' était simplement  
pire... C'était hautement agaçant, c'était inconcevable! De plus,  
ce n'était pas simplement une lecture ordinaire de 'L'histoire de  
Poudlard' mais bien sa journée commémorative annuelle de  
'L'histoire de Poudlard'! Chaque année, elle célèbrerait cette date  
spéciale, la date exacte où elle avait trouvé le livre, plusieurs  
années auparavant. Et cette année était particulièrement spéciale!  
C'était le cinquième anniversaire du jour de sa rencontre avec se  
livre volumineux. Elle soupira, très agacée, se rappelant qu'il  
n'y avait dans cette école aucune âme autre que la sienne qui avait  
lu ce livre. Elle releva les yeux et aperçu Collin Creevey.  
  
Comme à son habitude, le garçon de quatrième année était aussi  
hyperactif qu'à son habitude. Fidèle à lui-même, il tenait son  
appareil photo bien en main et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre  
avec une excitation è peine contenue. Hermione leva les yeux au  
ciel et répondit d'une voix neutre :  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Collin?''  
  
Le sourire immortel de Collin s'agrandit.  
  
"Je me demandais si tu avais vu Harry! Comme tu es son, tu  
sais, son ami et tout ça... Parce que vois-tu, je viens tout juste  
de ravoir mon appareil-photo. Je l'ai trouvé il y a trois semain  
et, bien, c'était étrange tu vois car il était dans une toilette et  
je l,ai... tu sais... trouvé là. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir, échappé  
là, ou quelque chose, tu vois? Dennis et moi essayions de le  
réparer depuis tu sais, plusieurs semaines! Et je viens juste de le  
ravoir alors je-''  
  
"Ça va, Collin, j'ai compris!" Interrompit Hermione, se demandant  
si c'était soit Harry, soit Ron, où même tout les deux, les pauvres  
idiots ayant « échappé » la caméra de Collin dans une toilette.  
  
'Ah! Les Garçons!' pensa-t-elle avec exaspération.  
  
"Alors, où est-il!" s'exclama Collin, son sourire gagnant une  
taille humainement impossible à atteindre.  
  
"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s,en allait à la volière avec  
Ron, mais -"  
  
"Merci!" s'écria Collin courant déjà vers la sortie.  
  
"-mais il était avec -Ron- et ils gloussaient tout les deux comme  
des fillettes, alors peut-être n'allaient-ils pas -vraiment- à la  
volière..." Termina Hermione. "Bah, dommage que Colin soit si  
pressé" ricana-t-elle, se demandant combine de temps Colin  
prendrait avant de réaliser que le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas  
fouillé dans toute l'école était la tour d'astronomie.  
  
L'endroit où tout le plaisir était si on croyait ce que disait  
Harry et Ron lorsqu'il en revenait chaque soirs, les joues rouges  
et les vêtements fripés.  
  
Elle soupira encore, cette fois-ci elle arborait pourtant un petit  
sourire qui révèlait qu'elle en savait bien plus long que ce  
qu,elle laissait entendre. Elle retourna à sa lecture, murmurant :  
  
"L'expression sur leurs visage lorsqu'il va les trouver! Oh! Oh!  
Oh! J'espère qu'il prendra une photo!"  
  
center *** center  
  
Collin pénétra dans la volière sans faire de bruit. Il aimait  
beaucoup cet endroit. La manière dont la lumière du soleil entrait  
dans la grande pièce par toute les petites fenêtres était  
simplement parfaite pour les photos et lorsqu'il ne pouvait trouver  
Harry, il aimai bien photographier les Hiboux dans leur splendeur  
majestueuse. Ils étaient de magnifiques créatures et Collin, comme  
tout bon photographe, savait apprécier le délicieux mélange des  
plumes colorées de leur sublime manteaux duveteux.  
  
Il avança tranquillement dans la pièce où les oiseaux faisait  
beaucoup de bruits, essayant lui-même de ne pas en faire; les  
meilleures photographies étaient celle piqué au vif de sujet  
ignorant qu'ils était photographiés. La règle numéro un de Collin  
en matière de photographie était : Prend la photo! Ne Pose pas de  
questions! Même si Harry était très bien sur toutes les photos que  
Colin avait prises de lui, celles sur lesquelles il était lui-même,  
celles sur lesquels il n'avait pas conscience d'être pris en photo  
étaient les meilleures de toutes!  
  
Il entendit un bruit qui ne pouvait certainement pas provenir d'un  
oiseua et décida qu'il avait enfin trouver Harry. Avec son habituel  
sourire joyeux, il amena sa caméra à la hauteur de son visage, prêt  
à presser le petit bouton. Ce qu'il vit par contre, n'était pas  
Harry Potter. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait.  
  
'N... Neville Longdubas!' pensa-t-il, ramena son appareil photo au  
niveau de son cou pour mieux admirer la scène qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Neville, bien sure, ne savait pas qu'il était observé. Tout son  
attention était entièrement contré sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait  
dans ses mains. L scène était parfaite! Neville, qui tenait cette  
enveloppe bien serrée au creux de sa paume en premier plan, les  
oiseaux multicolores perché à différents niveaux en second plan et  
le mur de brique avec, un peu plus haut, les petites fenêtre qui  
baignait le portrait dans la lumière chaude su soleil. C'était  
exquis! Les meilleures condition photos qu'il avait eu depuis des  
mois!  
  
Mais le meilleur de tout n'était ni le décor ni la lumière...  
c'était les yeux de Neville. Ses grands yeux bruns... Ils  
semblaient plus mouillés qu'à l'habitude, mais pas vraiment  
tristes... ils étaient... plein d'amour... Plein d'un amour qui  
semblait immortel.  
  
Colin de put s'en empêcher. Il ramena la caméra au niveau de ses  
yeux, ajusta le zoom, le flash et sa position et appuya sur le  
bouton. Le violent flash pris Neville par surprise et ses yeux  
quittèrent l'enveloppe pour venir se poser sur Collin.  
  
Collin qui lui offrit un sourire adoucit, heureux de voir que même  
si son flash avait brisé la magie, il y avait encore quelques  
traces de cet amour incroyable dans les yeux de Neville. Ces yeux  
qui le regardait lui maintenant.  
  
"C...Collin?" demanda-t-il, un peu confus.  
  
Tout le sang de Collin monta en ligne directe vers sa tête,  
envoyant des jets d'adrénaline à son cerveau et colorant ses joues  
d'une agréable teinte de rouge.  
  
"Hum...Bonjour Neville, quoi de neuf?"  
  
La confusion demeura sur le visage de Neville.  
  
" Viens-tu de prendre une photo de...moi?"  
  
Collin baissa les yeux et se gratta nerveusement l'avant-bras.  
  
"Euh...non..."  
  
"Mmh... c'est ce que je pensais, je n'avait même pas besoin de le  
demander, c'était stupide de ma part de croire que tu aurais  
pu...n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, un sourire timide apparaissant sur ses  
lèvres.  
  
"Ah... Non! En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je te mentirais,  
Neville. Oui... Oui je t'ai photographié." Dit-il plutôt  
rapidement, tentant de faire disparaître le sourire vaguement  
triste qu'I lavait cause.  
  
Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent.  
  
"Puis-je demander... pourquoi?" dit-il.  
  
"Et bien, il y avait cette... heu... lumière époustouflante qui  
tombait sur toi et le décor était simplement... parfait... tu  
vois... avec les hiboux... et les fenêtres et il y avait... wow...  
toi..." Respira Colin.  
  
"Moi?" Répéta Neville, incrédule.  
  
"Oui, toi et tes heu... yeux magnifiques... si... brillant et...  
tout gran et..." Collin rougit de plus belle " Tu sais... plein  
de... plein heu d'amour en fait! Et on aurait dit que... heu... tu  
était amoureux de cette enveloppe ou quelque chose... ou non...  
juste... amoureux de... heu... la lettre tu sais?... Non? Amoureux  
de heu...la personne à laquelle tu envoie cette enveloppe ou..  
heu..." marmonna-t-il essayant vainement d'être cohérent, pointant  
brièvement l'enveloppe.  
  
Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Neville.  
  
"Non, Collin. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'un morceau de papier."  
  
Colin baisser le regard et produit un petit gémissement pour  
montrer son embarras.  
  
Neville rit doucement. Collin souhaita pour un seul instant être  
capable de capturer les sons avec son appareil photo. Mais le rire  
de Neville était invitant. Collin releva les yeux et, le visage  
légèrement rosit, il rit un peu aussi.  
  
" Et je ne suis pas amoureux de la personne qui recevra cette  
lettre."  
  
"Vraiment!" s'exclama le plus jeune, ses yeux anormalement joyeux  
et un sourire retournant sur son visage.  
  
"Hn-hnn..." acquiesça Neville. " Je crois que tu mérites de savoir  
que c'est pour de la famille... ouais, de la famille...'' murmura-t-  
il, son visage devenant calme et serein.  
  
Le doux murmure aida Collin a réaliser que à un moment pendant la  
conversation, il avait traverser la pièce, Il se tenait maintenant  
très près de l'autre garçon, assez près pour entendre ses mots  
murmurés.  
  
"Est-ce pour ta grand-mère? J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec  
elle." Chuchota-t-il.  
  
'Est-ce que ces yeux rempli d'amour était pour sa grand-mère? J'ai  
entendu dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas tellement...' pensa Collin.  
  
Neville commença à froisser l'enveloppe inconsciemment.  
  
"Hum..." fit-il "Non... pas pour ma grand-mère."  
  
"Oh... bien... alors..." marmonna Colin avec difficulté.  
  
Le doux sourire de Neville s'agrandit et Colin pensa que c'était le  
sourire parfait pour aller avec le regard qu'il avait donné à  
l'enveloppe un peu plus tôt. Quelque peu triste, mais extrêmement  
aimant.  
  
"C'est pour maman et papa... à...à Ste-Mangouste... Pendant la  
guerre... il ont perdu l'esprit... j'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à  
personne.'' admit-il silencieusement.  
  
"Oh... tu sais... tu n'es pas oblige de..."  
  
"Je sais... mais je voulais t'en parler, Colin. Merci d'avoir  
écouté."  
  
"Heu... wow... bien... merci, je crois." Respira-t-il, souriant. "  
Tes parents, ils sont chanceux, ils sont les plus chanceux. Tes  
parents, ils sont chanceux, ils sont les plus chanceux. Regard que  
tu donnait à cet enveloppe... je veux dire... wow..."  
  
"Merci Collin." Chuchota-t-il d'un voix tremblante, les yeux clos.  
  
Collin réalisa soudainement qu'il se rapprochait toujours un peu  
plus de Neville, à mesure que la conversation devenait de plus en  
plus silencieuse.  
  
"Neville..." murmura-t-il.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Pourquoi chuchotons-nous?"  
  
Un franc sourire envahit le visage de Neville et il répondit,  
presque inaudible :  
  
"Je ne sais pas..."  
  
Mais Collin était maintenant si près qu'il entendit et il vit que  
le yeux de Neville était toujours fermés... comme s'il attendait  
quelque chose...  
  
'Oh...' pensa Collin, alors qu'une image traversa son esprit. Il  
ferma lui aussi les yeux et sourit. 'Pourquoi pas.'  
  
Il se pencha un tout petit peu vers l'avant et ses lèvres  
rencontrèrent celles de Neville. Il sentit le sourire de l'autre  
garçon et recula doucement.  
  
L'immense sourire de Collin était de retour.  
  
"Wow!" s'exclama-t-il, effrayant quelques hiboux bruns.  
  
Neville rougit.  
  
"Wow en effet..."  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment ou deux, se regardant  
timidement, souriant profusément.  
  
"Heu... Neville, et si nous allions juste... tu sais... dans ma  
chambre... pour heu...développer cette jolie photo de toi?" demanda-  
t-il, les yeux brillant.  
  
"Oh oui!" répondit Neville rapidement. "laisse-moi seulement  
envoyer ça." Ajouta-t-il, montrant l'enveloppe, lui donnant un  
dernier regard aimant.  
  
Il l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler  
dans le ciel assombrissant.  
  
"Allons-y!" dit Collin, joyeusement.  
  
Il pris la main moite de Neville dans la sienne et les deux garçon,  
riant, s'en allèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
center***center  
  
Lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta, Hermione releva les  
yeux de son livre.  
  
La scène qu'elle découvrit la surpris un peu, mais elle sourit.  
  
Collin tenait toujours la main de Neville au creux de la sienne,  
l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Ils souriaient tous les deux.  
  
"J'ai un crapaud. Il s'appelle Trevor."dit Neville  
  
"Vraiment? Trevor est... tu sais...un très joli nom !"  
  
"Tu... heu... tu le penses vraiment?"  
  
"Bien...oui!"  
  
Ils rirent légèrement.  
  
"Hey! Collin!" s'écria Hermione. "La tour d'astronomie était déjà  
occupée? Oh !Oh! Oh!!"  
  
Les deux garcon froncèrent des sourcils, confus.  
  
"De quoi parle-t-elle?'' murmura Neville dans l'oreille de Collin.  
  
"Sais pas... cette fille lis beaucoup trop, tu sais. Maintenant,  
viens ! J'ai plein de... heu... choses intéressantes à te montrer  
dans ma chambre...''  
  
"Intéressantes?" demanda Neville avec un sourire coquin.  
  
"Oh oui! Très intéressantes!" 


End file.
